


Invalidation

by rnagnumdong



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2725766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rnagnumdong/pseuds/rnagnumdong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael hated Rage Quit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invalidation

There were several things that Michael hated. But the thing he hated the most, probably, was Rage Quit.

Maybe he brought it onto himself, but he despised the show. He hated the entire essence of it, and the results. He hated the way his legit anger was laughable to so many people. How could anyone find that funny? How could anyone laugh when he was screaming, trying to get his anger out of him? It didn’t make his anger any better when the reaction leaked into everyday life as an Achievement Hunter. He knew that his coworkers, his friends, they probably didn’t mean it. They didn’t think it had such an effect on him. He brought it on himself, after all.

But he hated it. He hated it when he realized that was his thing, the angry guy. He didn’t want to be the angry guy. He hated being the angry guy. He was angry that he was the angry guy. Something silly would happen and he would get angry, and instead of reacting in a decent manner, they laughed at him. Put comments like “lol michaels such a baby.” He didn’t want any of this in his life. He’d always gotten angry. He was just born with a short temper. He could live with that, he knew that to be around him you just needed to play things off. But it was the manner they played things off in.

The way that almost no one took his anger seriously, even if he was genuinely upset by something. It didn’t matter what he said, they would take it as just Michael being angry again. It was the invalidating that got to him. And it was ok when it was just a faceless audience that he didn’t know, that he interacted with, that he produced content for, but not one that he knew. But then it leaked into how he was treated by friends, and coworkers, and maybe he should have expected that, but he thought they would know. Thought they would tell the difference between another game and pure anger that was called for. But they didn’t, and when they did, it wasn’t enough.

If there was one thing Michael hated the most about Rage Quit, it was that he couldn’t quit. He was trapped in, unable to leave until the audience didn’t like it anymore, and for whatever reason he couldn’t understand they still loved it. He just had to hope every time he put a new video out that it would be just slightly more disappointing than the last in terms of entertainment. But he couldn’t do that, exactly, not on purpose, because this was his job and that was part of his job and he loved his job.

He didn’t think it would matter much anymore, though, if Rage Quit was canceled. It had already leaked its way into his personal life and how people viewed him.

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea if any of this is true n michael might be super totes cool with rage quit. this is just kinda personal ramblings as someone who has their anger invalidated a lot bc it happens a lot. also as a firm hater of rage quit. fuck rage quit.  
> also do u like my consistently terrible endings


End file.
